


Six for gold

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sweet Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold and grey and something inbetween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six for gold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very, very short thing describing a short sweet moment. (Hermione's POV)
> 
> Enjoy.

He was so beautiful, standing against the window in my childhood room, sunshine painting a golden aura around him. I didn't know how he got there or even who let him inside the house, but I surely wasn't going to complain. Walking up beside him, I looked out of the window and then at him. He is one of those who would survive Hitler's selection, I thought to myself. Fair skin, fair hair, silvery blue eyes, black-rimmed glasses, wiry and lean. Beautiful.

His arm sneaked around my waist, warm and soft, and pulled me first against his side, then when he turned he embraced me, resting his chin on the top of my head. My own arms found their way around him and clasped tight behind his back. With my temple against the crook of his neck, I watched the world outside. Grass powdered with snow, sunshine lighting up the frost on the roofs, birds hopping from branch to branch. 

I buried my nose to his skin and breathed in his scent. The only description of it would be safety. Safety and warmth and lazy afternoons. My fingers traced patterns on his back.

We stood there, quiet and content, having all the time in the world.


End file.
